dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Spawn
Spawn appears in Dimension Clash as a playable character. He is slated to reappear in Dimension Brawl via DLC. Backstory Spawn was once a man named Albert Francis "Al" Simmons, a highly trained assassin and was considered the best. He was a well-known soldier who was at his most successful point when he saved the President from an attempted assassination. He was promoted to a higher level of the C.I.A. that dealt with the things the U.S. government had kept secret from the general public; however, Al soon realized that the U.S. government wasn't always right and started questioning if they were truly correct in their intentions. This caught the attention of people in high power. Jason Wynn, who had long since been his superior, found out about this and knew that Al knew too much. So he hired Chapel, Al's friend and partner, to kill him. In a blazing inferno, Al Simmons was murdered and his soul was sent to Hell because he had knowingly killed innocents during his days in the C.I.A. Al made a deal to sell his soul to a Demonic Being known as "Malebolgia" to get to see his wife Wanda once again. He was allowed to come back; however he came back five years later as some kind of strange Hellspawn with no memory of what he had done. After remembering what he had done, he sought out his wife only to find she had moved on and married his best friend, Terry Fitzgerald and they even had a child named Cyan. It was after this event that his demonic guide the Violator, who appeared as a clown, showed up. He revealed to Spawn the purpose of his life and fought him, but had his battle interrupted by Malebolgia. Spawn must fight to survive, after realizing his purpose, against the forces of both Heaven and Hell. Spawn’s early battles were very anti-hero like as he went up against street thugs and gangs. He later brutally killed a pedophile and child murderer named Billy Kincaid. It was this act that brought the detective duo of Sam Burke and Twitch Williams into Spawn's life. He would also be hunted by the warrior angel, Angela, who hunted Hellspawns for sport (Angela's story would also expand, containing a fleet of angelic allies, in following issues). It is around this time that Spawn becomes “king” of “Rat City”, a gathering of alleys where bums and the homeless live. There he meets the bum Cogliostro who to Spawn’s surprise knows much about him. Spawn would soon battle the cyborg mob enforcer Overkill who almost killed Spawn, but he was able to emerge victorious. He was again hunted by Angela and would fight the angelic warrior called the Anti-Spawn a.k.a the Redeemer who was in fact Jason Wynn. After an almost dangerous confrontation with a Redeemer, Spawn's suit mutated and became more advanced. The unusual cape became slightly ripped, and the red glow that had come from the costume was gone, and had evolved to what is now black and white. Spawn used to have boots and gloves but he found out that those had also changed, becoming replaced with spikes. Spawn's suit was more powerful than the original and had also found out that he had a new cape and chains, which were able to shape shift into different things to confuse his opponents. After finding this out, Spawn used his blades to slash off a redeemer's hand. After defeating the redeemer Spawn thought that the battle was over until he meets someone more powerful than the redeemer known as the Freak. Spawn fought with The Freak but was unaware of The Freak's power, the ability to create nightmares which he did to torture Spawn with his past. During the battle a creature appearing to have the original appearance of Spawn, fights other beings and creatures, and knocks out Spawn. When Spawn woke up the creature tells Spawn that ever since the metamorphosis the suit will feed off souls. Spawn later finds himself in New York City. He would fight with The Curse, meet Harry Houdini who taught him about magic and also meet Batman. After this Tony Twist sends a reprogrammed Overkill after Terry, blaming him for the recent attacks on the mob and Spawn was forced to reveal his identity while saving his friend. However it was a well-placed shot from Twitch Williams that brought Overkill down this time. He would later bring back his friend Bobby after he was killed in another fight with Chapel. Spawn would be a part of Angela’s trial and later traveled to the South and had an encounter with the KKK and an abusive father of two boys. When he returned to New York he was attacked by a new Redeemer. This caused his costume to evolve and defeated the Redeemer with its new found power. After another encounter with the Curse the suit began to go wild and after saving Terry from cancer sent him to Hell, but Malebolgia sent him back with full control of the suit. Spawn wears a living symbiotic costume, Leetha of the 7th House of K (also known as K7-Leetha). While wearing it, the host assumes a dominant role over his suit. His shroud, spikes, chains, and skulls are all part of an organism bonded to his central nervous system that will protect Spawn even if he is unconscious. Due to increasing attacks from Heaven and Hell, Spawn began to lose himself to evil, however thanks to the arrival of The Heap he was able to regain his goal. The Heap was an emissary of the Greenworld, a dimension whose power was equal to both Heaven and Hell’s and did not care for their war, but wanted to stop the destruction caused by it. They gave new powers to Spawn so he could better understand the world and it’s people. It was around this time that Spawn battled the powerful god Urizen. Spawn once stopped a cult from summoning Urizen, but this time he had been summoned by two gate opener demons named Ab and Zab. Urizen was causing massive destruction to the world and after losing a battle to him, Spawn came back and used his new abilities to use the Earth itself to swallow Urizen and imprison him. After his battle Spawn learns that Malebolgia caused Urizen’s release in an attempt to start Armageddon and conquer the forces of Hell due to his army being larger at the time. Spawn and Angela decided to journey to Hell and kill him to stop his plans. During the battle Angela mortally wounds Malebolgia, but he kills her with his remaining strength and in anger Spawn takes off his head.[1] Gameplay Despite being a very powerful fighter, Spawn works best when he can cut off a foe's forward momentum on ground and/or air. His basic attacks are relatively slow and may be beat out if a foe has better frame advantage. He's also slow when it comes to ground mobility and, although he has a flight mode, he has no airdash. As such, Spawn is a purely defensive character at best. In Ultimate Dimension Clash, Spawn recieved a few minor nerfs. First off, Hell Chain no longer causes a hard knockdown after a wall bounce. Elemental Force, one of Spawn's best defensive options, now disappears if he is hit. On the bright side, Chain Sweep, a dominating tool of his, now causes a special hard knockdown state on foes after a counterhit, during which any attack is OTG-capable. Changes in Ultimate Dimension Clash *Vitality decreased from 1,150,000 to 1,050,000 *Chain Sweep now puts foes in a special hard knockdown state on counterhit *Hell Chain no longer causes hard knockdown after a wall bounce *Flight decreased from 110 frames to 100 frames *Elemental Force disappears if Spawn is hit *Guns Blazing mashable for additional damage Moves (UDC) Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists (UDC) X-Factor stats (UDC) Moves (DB) Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Theme Song (UDC) Spawn's theme is actually Hugo's theme from Ultra Street Fighter IV. (I chose ths theme because I thought it would suit him.) Attack Overview Spawn/Attack Set Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Anti-Hero Category:Image Comics Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Dimension Brawl Category:DLC (DB)